La leçon de cuisine par Drago Malefoy
by Ecchymose
Summary: One-Shot. Imaginez, Drago Malefoy, dans sa cuisine, à trois heures de matin, décoiffé, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, du chocolat sur le torse. Vous vous demandez ce qu'il fait là ? Rassurez-vous, lui aussi se le demande. Petit délire en perspective.


Merlin aidez-moi, vous n'imaginez même pas dans quoi je me suis embarqué. Il faut dire aussi que sur ce coup-là je n'ai pas été bien malin. Non mais quelle idée ! Ah Drago tu me déçois beaucoup... Franchement ! Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes et soupirais bruyamment. Puis voulant éviter au mieux le courroux du dragon à l'étage je repris mes activités bien vite. Alors où en étais-je ? Ah oui battre les œufs. Je m'armais du fouet et commencer à battre le blanc des œufs énergiquement de sorte à les faire monter en neige. Non mais sérieusement, voyez-vous Drago Malefoy en train de faire la cuisine ? Non je suis bien d'accord avec vous, malgré les nombreuses qualités en tous genres, il ne faut pas non plus exagérer ! Faire la cuisine ? Moi ? La blague ! Enfin bon, il n'empêche qu'il est trois heures du matin, que je dois avoir des poches immenses sous les yeux, que je ne suis pas coiffé, toujours en boxer, et que je suis là, au beau milieux de la cuisine à battre les œufs ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Oui vous aussi, vous vous le demander bien, je sais. Et bah Merlin, ce n'est pas que j'ai réellement honte de la réponse, d'un côté j'en suis fier, parce que je suis le preux chevalier répondant aux attentes de sa belle princesse, ...je divague là..., bref non je n'ai pas honte mais il faut avouer que oui, mille fois oui, je préfèrerais être tranquillement dans mon lit, en train de dormir, calé contre le corps de ma douce dulcinée, une main sur sa hanche. Mais le destin est bien curieux parfois, et il a fait, dans son infini humour, que je suis là et je suis là avec une mission que je ferais mieux d'accomplir. Battre les œufs ok ! Suivant : ajouter le chocolat fondu et le beurre dans le mélange œufs-sucre puis rajouter les blancs en neige. Fait ! Mélanger à nouveau. C'est parti... Pff quelle horreur et dire que j'ai du chocolat sur le torse ! Si elle ne me le lèche pas je crie à l'injustice après tout ce que je suis entrain de faire pour elle là... Elle a intérêt à être la plus adorable des femmes hein sinon elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir ! Bien, maintenant mettre tout ceci dans le frigidaire... Euh c'est quoi déjà ça ? Ah oui le truc qui fait de la lumière lorsqu'il s'ouvre. Et bien oui on a les astuces mnémotechniques qu'on peut hein ! Alors... Reprenons : mettre de l'eau et le sucre dans une casserole et les porter à ébullition. Casseroles, casseroles, casseroles... Quel placard ? Réfléchissons : en haut, assiettes, verres, bols ; en bas, poêles, saladiers et passoires, plats, et ...? Casseroles ! J'en pris alors une et la posa sur la plaque, y mettais de l'eau puis la quantité nécessaire de sucre et allumais sans hésitation. Hé oui je sais je vous impressionne, écoutez on a la classe ou on l'a pas. Euh...je suppose que ébullition c'est quand il y a des bulles, non ? Oui bon ça va hein ! Je le reconnais je ne suis pas parfait, presque mais il ne faut pas être prétentieux non plus. Alors, rajoutez l'alcool de poire, ça va, ça c'est pas trop dur. Eteindre le feu, prendre les biscuits, les tremper quelques petites secondes et les disposer dans le moule. Ouais ça, c'est fait ! Allez courage Drago c'est bientôt fini. Bien, donc la mousse à refroidie durant les dix minutes écoulées. Je la ressors du frigidaire et souris en y trempant un doigt. Je le portais à ma bouche et ne résistais pas à me féliciter avec empressement. Merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux... Je coupai de fines tranches de poire et les coupais en petits morceaux à nouveau. Je mettais tour ceci dans la mousse et mélangeais le tout avec application. Je la versais délicatement dans le moule, à l'intérieur des biscuits et le pris pour le mettre au froid. Mais alors que je refermais la porte du frigidaire et que je regardais la cuisine avec une fierté non dissimulée, j'entendis un cri venant de ma bien-aimée :

" Alors ça arrive oui ou non ?"

Ah la la, oui Drago, qu'as-tu fais ? Non mais vraiment ? Quelle idée de mettre Hermione Granger enceinte ? Déjà que l'épouser était un acte complètement fou et que l'avoir en femme n'était pas facile tous les jours mais alors quand elle était enceinte ! Merlin ! Mais je l'aimais, oh oui que cela me pardonne toutes mes folies, je l'aimais cette furie, cette dragonne, cet amour de femme...

" Drago ! Réponds-moi petite fouine !"

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains me demandant comment j'allais m'en sortir. Parce qu'en vérité, je venais de me rendre compte à l'instant d'un léger petit détail. Léger était-ce réellement le mot ? Bon et bien... Qui oserait aller dire à Madame je-sais-tout que ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il fallait deux heures de réfrigération avant de pouvoir manger une Charlotte poire-chocolat ?


End file.
